Armor
When your character gets attacked, damage mitigation is important. In Fallout PnP, armor is often the greatest buffer between your character and an untimely demise. Categories of Armor Most creatures out in the wastes can wear some kind of armor. It goes without saying that a creature can wear only one outfit at a time. Large armors for super mutants, requiring more material to construct, cost twice as much. Smaller armors, such for dogs or midgets, cost only 75% of their base price. Custom (new) armors cost double base price. Prices can also vary by faction, quality and available materials. Armor comes in four tiers: Light Armor, Heavy Armor, Medium Armor and Power Armor. *Light armor provides little protection, but often come with other bonuses, such as increased SPECIAL, Speed and combat Bonuses. *Medium Armor is a well rounded balance between Heavy and Light armor. Speed, Sneak and Athletics is reduced by 1 while wearing medium Armor *Heavy Armor is bulky, cumbersome and frequently carries penalties, but keeps your character extremely safe. Speed, Sneak and Athletics is reduced by 2 while wearing heavy Armor *Power Armor is the pinnacle of combat defense. It offers maximum protection with a strong degree of mobility to the user, but requires special training and a large amount of upkeep. Armors Clothing Well… at least you're not naked. Light Armor is not particularly effective at resisting damage, though thick clothes can offer some level of protection from concussive blasts. *'Basic Clothing': Regular Pants, Shirt, Business-Wear *'Padded Clothing': Jacket, Jeans, Boots, Thick Coat *'Environmental Suits': Radiation Suit, Industrial Smelter’s Outfit. Not tough, but protects from a wide variety of elements. Leather While not the toughest material, leather is cheap, flexible, durable and surprisingly resistant to fire. *'Leather Jacket': A tough leather jacket over padded clothing. A vault suit, tribalwear, or gang member’s attire. *'Studded Leather': Leather reinforced with metal studs to provide improved protection. *'Leather Armor': Reinforced leather chest piece and leggings, often with shoulder, groin and arm protection Piece mail Makeshift metal plating and durable materials mounted on sturdy cloth or leather. *'Piecemeal Plating': Makeshift plating strapped to shoulders, arms, wrists and shins on top of a thick chest piece. A raider outfit, armored vault suit, fortified sports gear *'Piecemeal Suit': A light metal chest plate or scale mail with similar limb and groin protection. Fairly flexible. Similarly worn by super mutants and tough raiders. *'Piecemeal Battle Armor': Thick plating around the limbs and shoulders, with makeshift light plating around the torso, or vise versa. Raider lord armor, super mutant brute apparel, chain or scale mail. Metal Armor Put bluntly, heaps of metal put between you and bullets. It's big, sturdy and defensive, but absolutely cumbersome. Worn often by close quarter mercs and raiders. *'"Light" Metal Armor': Yeah... “light”. Thick metal chest plate with fortified belly, groin, wrists, and shins. *'Heavy Metal Armor': Same as the “light” metal armor, but with full shoulder, arm, leg and face protection. Worn often by close quarter mercs and raiders. *'Scrap-Lord Armor': A veritable junk-yard of metal heaped upon a body. Worn by ballsy, insanely strong raiders. *'Salvaged Power Armor': Power armor with the motion-assist servos stripped out, making it severely cumbersome but able to be worn by untrained personnel. Combat Armor Kevlar and ceramic body armor, designed and produced by the police and military before the War and now popular among anyone who can afford it. *'Flak Jacket': A Kevlar vest or similar bullet resistant coat. Worn by vault security, police officers or NCR troopers. *'Combat Armor': Flak armor with reinforced padding and ceramic and metal chest piece, shoulder, groin and leg protection. Pre-war shock troop armor, NCR ranger basic armor, Brotherhood non-powered armor. *'Ranger Armor': Modified Riot armor, high quality carbon and ceramic fortified armor offering maximum protection and mobility. Comes with a badass duster. Power Armor Power Armor is the peak of both pre and post war protective technology, using fusion-powered servos to allow the wearer to move freely, even while wearing a veritable tank's worth of armor plating. Manufactured in limited numbers just before the bombs fell, Power Armor is an incredibly valuable resource for the factions with the training to utilize it. *'T-45d': The original Power Armor model, still incredibly protective. *'T-51b': The most advanced model of Power Armor deployed before the war. *'Advanced': Designed by the remnants of the United States government after the Great war. Incredibly rare but offers surpassing protection and mobility. Shields One might think that the archaic shield would be an outdated tool of warfare, but it is surprising how prevalent they are in the post apocalypse. Using a shield grants a +2 Bonus to Defense but requires the use of one hand, limiting you to one-handed weapons. Using weapons while wielding a shield suffers a -1 Attack Roll Penalty. A character can always wield a two shields, one in either hand, to double the Defense Bonus. However, this of course means you cannot attack. Armor Sub-Type Some armor sets (usually Light Armors) come with a set of stat bonuses. Each set of armors has its own set of sub-types, denoted with a prefix before the armor's name, that determines what bonuses it comes with. When looting relevant armor, roll 1d4 to randomly determine which variant you manage to acquire. Raider # Raider Kamakazi: +1 Crit Chance, +1 Throw and Explosive Attack Rolls, -1 Defense # Raider Brute: +4 HP, +1 Melee Attack, -1 PDT # Raider Blitz: +1 Firearm Attacks, +1 Speed, -1 Defense # Raider Tactical: +1 Defense, +1 Intimidate, +1 Tactics, -1 Attack Rolls Tribal # Tribal Hunter: +1 Sneak, +1 Animals, +1 Launcher Weapons, -1 Speed # Tribal Warrior: +1 Melee Damage, -1 Speech # Tribal Shaman: +1 Outdoorsman, +1 Science, -1 Attack Rolls # Tribal Skirmisher: +1 Throw and Melee Attacks Merc # Merc Troublemaker +1 Firearm Attacks, +1 Engineering # Merc Charmer +1 Speech, +1 Decpetion # Merc Sawbones +1 Medic, +1 Melee Attacks # Merc Showoff +1 Speech, +1 Energy Weapons Vocational # Mechanic: +1 Engineering, +1 Pilot, +1 Animals # Lab: +1 Science, +1 Medic, +1 Electronics # Recon: +1 Security, +1 Sneak, +1 Outdoorsman # Fancy: +1 Speech, +1 Intimidate, +1 Deception Accessories These are two accessory slots for miscellaneous items such as Pip-Boys, glasses, ammo bags, lucky talismans, and other such odds and ends. Pip-Boy The Pip-Boy was a pre-war novelty, an arm-mounted, nuclear powered personal computer. In the post-apocalypse, it's an incredibly useful item of unparalleled scarcity. Having a Pip-Boy equipped allows you to spend AP to make targeted attacks, as well as giving you constant access to a computer terminal, a radio, and a map. Eyeglasses Functionally useless for most characters, eyeglasses are a necessity for characters with the Four Eyes trait. Binoculars Having binoculars equipped doubles a character's visual range during the day, and provides a +2 bonus to Outdoorsman checks to spot landmarks. Magazine Pouch A custom-built pouch that fits a single clip. Once per combat, you can reload any weapon with a clip or battery using only one Small Action. There are similar pouches for items such as stimpacks, Med-X, and small knives. Mining Helmet A work helmet with a built-in flashlight, useful for low-visibility environments. Talisman A tribal talisman, usually made of sacred animal parts or spent bullet casings. Gives +1 LU while equipped. There are non-tribal variants with the same effect, such as magic 8 balls and lucky dice. Category:Simple system